


Sunlight and Wolfsbane

by Dummy_Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Underworld, Multi, Stiles using gallows humour as a coping mechanism, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_Writer/pseuds/Dummy_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't totally convinced with this Death Dealer shtick with the hunting down werewolves, sorry-Lycans, indiscriminately. It was very creepy, although that may have something to do with the fact that Kate was his mentor. But then she was gone and Allison was his new mentor which Stiles thanked the heavens for, and it became a bit better. </p><p>And then Mrs McCall got stalked, Scott was the Second Coming of Lycans, there was a very hot werewolf with a face so growly that Stiles wanted to sit on it just to see it change expression who kept on turning up around them and Allison got weird and broody and oh, no, someone just woke up her bastard of a grandfather.</p><p>Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had no choice but to write this, it is banging away on the inside of my head.

Allison was crouched on the ledge across from him. Stiles himself had taken a much more sensible position on the inside of the balustrade and was taking pictures of the werewolves, sorry, Lycans following Mrs McCall. He was already antsy at the thought of her being in danger, heaven’s knew what would happen if his anxiety combined with his natural clumsiness while he was on the slick with rain marble tops. No, better on the inside.

 

Allison said he would develop the dramatic flair after his first century. She always said it with a straight face though and he wondered if that was really true. Then again, in another century Scott and his dad wouldn’t be around. Scott refused to be Turned and Dad, well, Dad didn’t even know about Stiles’ status as a Vampire. He still thought that Stiles had developed a skin condition although even he was starting to question if Stiles was part of some weird cult.Luckily Dad meeting Allison had helped undo a lot of the damage that meeting Kate had done. Stiles was really glad Kate had to leave for Mexico, having Allison as his mentor was way better.

 

He wasn’t totally convinced on this Death Dealer shtick and Scott definitely wasn’t convinced on it but it was something to do. His insomnia had persisted even after being Turned and now Stiles stayed awake into the afternoon while the mansion slept in peace.

 

He’d gone through most of the archive, learnt all there was about the Vampire history (well, recorded Vampire history) and had nothing else to do. Happening upon the shooting range and impressing Kate with his shooting skills was happenstance but even though she creeped him out at least he wasn’t bored anymore.

 

And he definitely wasn’t bored right now.

 

Mrs McCall was fucking being stalked by Lycans. He hated that he had dragged them into this. There hadn’t been another choice, not with Scott actually having witnessed him being Turned by that bitch at the club and there was definitely no keeping him out of it when he’d taken one look at Allison and died a brief painless death to reach heaven but it was still Stiles’ fault after all. He just _had_ to go that secret fetish club in town, _had_ to find the creepiest bitch of the bunch, _had_ to follow her to the bathroom.

 

Ah, fuck.

 

At least he could take solace knowing that his Dad was with Mrs McCall. Having a Vampire protecting her would really be better but the Lycans could smell them and so they’d decided to tell Dad of the shady characters following Mrs McCall around and Stiles shad replaced his usual bullets with silver alloy ones that had been cooled in wolfsbane infused brine. He zoomed out of the camera, this time getting the two Lycans and his Dad and Mrs McCall in the frame. He could crop the Lycans out later once this was settled and clear his throat pointedly while the two tried to explain why Dad’s arm was around Mrs McCall’s waist like that. Maybe this whole stalking via Lycan thing would turn out well and they would finally get together. Keanu Reeves may say that relationships based on intense experiences never work out but then he’d still gotten together with Sandra Bullock in the end of the movie.

 

He looked up at Allison and found her glaring at him. It was her ‘Stop grinning like an idiot, you are a creature of the Night’ glare and Stiles went a blank as he could.

 

It wasn’t that blank.

 

Then she nodded at him and jumped.

 

Off the balcony. From several hundred feet up. And she landed on her feet and just walked off.

 

Stiles sighed. He was going to have to fly down the stairs to catch up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Allison once told him that she had never seen a vampire get control over their bloodlust as quickly as Stiles had. Most newly Turned had to be separated from the world and kept in isolation for years until they gained some semblance of control. Even  _ she  _ was prone to certain moments when her eyes would turns very blue when in a crowd but Stiles had never really lost control like that. 

 

But then Stiles had noticed early on how very,  _ very  _ bad he was at being a Vampire. There was no grace to his walk, no gravitas to his talk. when he ran he (still) looked like a newly born deer testing out its legs and he just didn’t like blood. It was weird but the only time he’d ever actually wanted blood was during their ‘interrogations’ of Lycans and even then only during the more mild ones. Certainly the ones that Kate had conducted had never made him want to drink blood, they made him want to throw up actually, but the infinitely more gentle ones of Allison did. 

 

He didn’t think about it too much. It was a gift and one he appreciated because it allowed him to go out with Scott all the time (as long as the sun wasn’t out) and he got to needle his father about his diet and he got to sit in diners and all but weep when curly fries only made him want to throw up.

 

Major drawback of being a Creature of the Night, the only thing you can stomach is blood and meat that is barely touched by a flame. Sometimes Stiles woke up with a longing after dreaming of salads.

 

Scott had yet to stop laughing at that. Last time they were just walking past a McDonalds and he remembered and begun laughing so hard Stiles had to hand him his inhaler.

 

Which is when he noticed Mr Tall, Dark, Handsome and Brooding following them. The minute Scott had begun to wheeze Mr Growly Hot Stuff had broken from the crowd, the very angry look on his face never faltering even as Scott regained his breath. 

 

And Stiles who had been photographing the Lycans following Melissa for the last two weeks noticed the uncanny resemblance the man had to the Lycans. Not physically, the curly haired blonde and hulking dark man having no literal resemblance but so many of their mannerisms were the same. His hands twitched like he was used to having claws, the subtle sniffing, even the way they stood was so similar.

 

A Lycan, very conveniently around Stiles, a Vampire, and Scott, a human related to someone his friends had been stalking. This was bad.

 

This was really bad because the more Stiles watched the realisation dawned on him that he wasn’t just a bitten Lycan, he was a  _ born  _ one. The bitten ones needed to be in half shift to use their strength or their healing, making a scene was inevitable for them if they fought in public but the born ones didn’t and the newly turned Stiles would be no match for his supernatural strength. 

 

It didn’t really matter though because the Lycan jolted suddenly, a shiver going through his marvellously maintained body and he threw a dark glare at Stiles before taking off.

 

“What was that all about?

 

“No clue.” Stiles lied, not wanting to worry Scott. He was lucky that Scott didn’t ask many questions, apparently having decided that distracting Stiles from his non-human life was the best way of dealing with it all and just shrugged and sat down in the booth of the diner, telling him everything that had been going on.

 

A call interrupted their catch up session just ten minutes in. Scott had just finished telling him about Mrs McCall standing guard over Dad while he ate a salad, when Stiles’ phone rang. 

 

“Yo.”

 

_ “Stiles, where are you?” _

 

Allison didn’t sound frantic. She wasn’t out of breath or anything and if it wasn’t for the sound of bullets hitting concrete and general screaming in the background, Stiles wouldn’t have known she was in the middle of a fight.

 

“Are you okay??” Stiles jammed a pair of fries into his mouth on instinct, his habit of stress eating taking over, only to gag and spit them out as soon as the salt hit his tongue.

 

_ “You should see the other guys.”  _

 

And Stiles who had seen what she did  to Lycans flinched. “Yeah, I’d rather not.”

 

“Is that Allison, tell her I say hi!” Scott beamed and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Scotty says hi.”

 

_ “Oh, hey, hi-I mean tell him I say hi.” _ Stiles sighed and conveyed the message to Scott who all but glowed.

 

“So where are you anyway?”

 

_ “At the Tree Hill bus stop.” _

 

“That’s so weird, we were just there.”

 

_ “Yes well, they were following you and Scott.”  _ He sat up straighter at that.  _ “The same two who were following his mother.” _

 

“Do you have backup?”

 

_ “They’re a bit busy at the moment which is why I need you to meet me at Main and Third.” _

 

“Understood.” Stiles began the motions to leave, “Sorry Scotty, something’s come up.”

 

“Is it-?” Scott raised his hands to his mouth, index fingers bent to represent fangs and hissed. Stiles stopped rushing to just stare in disbelief.

 

“That was incredibly subtle of you Scott.” He deadpanned but it flew over Scott’s head who simply beamed.

 

“Thanks, I’ve been practising.”

 

The sad part was that Stiles knew he wasn’t joking.

 

* * *

 

 

“Catch me up.” Stiles was learning to be clinical when it came to Lycan hunts. It was a slow process, but it was being sped up quickly by the fact that the Lycans were hovering so close to the McCalls. He didn’t owe any loyalty to the Coven, not when they were so focussed on policing the Lycans that they failed to police their own kind, failed to stop his Turning from ever happening. He didn’t see that changing anytime soon, loyalty had to be earned and they had done nothing to deserve it. But for Scott, for Melissa he would do  _ anything _ and for Allison who had shown him some kindness and taught him how he could be there for his best friend he would at the very least be concerned, no matter how terrifying she was in one of her homicidal moods.

 

“Jameson is down. Danvers took off after one of the Lycans; I haven’t been able to contact him since.”

 

They were standing in the Warehouse district, but not just any part of the Warehouse district, no, the abandoned part of it. Stiles had seen many a blueprint of this place, of the  subterranean bits as well and he knew there was no finding the Lycans here but Allison clearly thought otherwise.

 

“You take the south side, I take north.”

 

“Allison,” Stiles tried to reason, “We’re not going to find anything.”

 

“Not with that attitude we’re not.” She walked off.

 

He said, “There are catacombs underneath.” Finally Allison stopped. “Huge, extensive ones that go all the way to the Preserve.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Dad led a manhunt once and it was one of the places they suspected the fugitive was hiding. They had to give up the search because the catacombs were too echo-y. Strange noises kept on popping up and the signals for radios kept on getting distorted. I’ve seen pictures, there’s spell work in the stones to keep people confounded.”

 

“So what, we just leave it then? You didn’t see it Stiles, it was like Jameson was being burnt by the sun.”

 

“What?!”

 

She pulled a clip from her trench coat’s pockets almost slamming it into his hands in her frustration.

 

“Ultraviolet ammunition.”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Stiles hadn’t believed them at first when they told him he was a Vampire. He escaped the House only to find every inch of exposed skin burning like no fire he had ever known when the sun touched it. Only the fact that Scott had found a piece of tarp in his car and thrown it over him that had saved his life and to find out that they had weaponised that heat, turned it into such an innocuous thing as a bullet was alarming.

 

“Come on.” Allison said, her words stretched around her fangs and Stiles knew he needed to calm her the fuck down before she went crazy.

 

“Allison, if we go in now, we play right into their hands.” She began to protest and he held up his hands splayed open and breathed deeply, watching as she eventually matched his breath, the ice blue receding from her eyes. “We get Jennifer to break the spell and then we hunt them down.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles wasn’t fond of living at the Mansion. There were two types of people who lived there, the freeloaders who lived their entire life without moving out of the mansion, only ever smoking and drinking the high Alcohol Content blood while looking like they were stuck in the 20’s and the Death Dealers. Jennifer was the one exception but she wasn’t part of the Coven, simply a Druid and she kept out of the way of the Coven politics and what not, choosing to spend her time in the library instead. It was there that they had met, her surprise when Stiles broke through layers of spell encryption in the older Archives making her aware of his Spark and spurring her to choose him as her apprentice.

 

“I thought we were meeting tomorrow for your next lesson,” She said without taking her eyes off the text she was poring over. “Did you master the teas already?”

 

Stiles flinched. He’d been so busy with this Lycan stuff he hadn’t even begun to do his homework.

 

The fact that he was a twenty four year old Vampire who still had to do homework made him whimper a bit.

 

“I’m here on behalf of the Death Dealers.” He said stilted, unaware of how to do this. They hadn’t started on proper etiquette yet and he didn’t want to accidentally pledge his undying soul to her.

 

Jennifer finally looked up, mouth twitching in an amusing smile.

 

“Oh?”

 

“There’s a spell that needs to be undone.” He handed over the photo of the runes that he had obtained by rifling through the photos still on file from the manhunt. She looked it over carefully and frowned, making ooh and ah noises while turning it over in her hands. “Do you recognise whose work this is?”

 

“No, this is probably way before my time. As far as I know there aren’t any other practitioner sin the area but if they’re affiliated with the Pack then they wouldn’t exactly advertise it.”

 

“But you can do it right? You can break the spell.” 

 

She sighed apologetically. “Might take a few days, sorry kiddo. Best to wait until Christopher’s envoy gets here, their druid will help this go a lot faster.”

 

Stiles shifted nervously, biting his lip. Judging from the way Allison had her murder face on a few days wouldn’t be good enough and he too really wanted to find those Lycans and tell them to back off of Scott in a way they would understand, with silver bullets.  “I don’t know if we have that much time.” 

 

“Well you can use that time to learn your teas.” She smiled brilliantly and Stiles sighed and settled in a for a study session. He was barely five pages into tisanes when Jordan tumbled in through the doors.

 

Stiles lifted his head in a nod. “Parrish.”

 

“Stilinski.”

 

“What are you hiding from now?”

 

Jordan only ever came to the library when he was hiding from someone. It was usually Danny yelling at him for wasting too many bullets or screwing up his computer setup but sometimes he mixed it up.

 

“Allison.”

 

“Seriously?” He’d only just gotten her to calm down and go to the armoury to show Danny the UV rounds, how had she gotten so pissed off again so fast.

 

“Matt just told her the search party for the Lycans is going to be led by Jackson and that she had to stay in the Mansion for the party.”

 

“You’re joking? He pissed her off  _ now _ ? When she’s so on edge?”

 

“And then he told her to put on something pretty and not to embarrass him.” 

 

Stiles whistled. “How is Daehler still alive?”

 

“Gerard trusts him.”

 

“Yeah but Gerard’s asleep. I mean someone must have thought of bumping him off.” Stiles had certainly thought of it on many occasions. “Wouldn’t even be that hard.”

 

“He ended the Hale bloodline, killed Derek, last of the Great Born Wolves.” Jordan said as if that explained everything.

 

“Great Born Wolves?” The history books only talked of Lycans as lesser beings, names were given to the leaders but even then they weren’t anything more than beast. That was all that the newly Turned would ever know, the rest being hearsay and gossip. Death Dealers knew a bit more but even then they only knew how to kill the Lycans nothing more.

 

“The Hales were one of the only Bloodlines that could transform into actual wolves.”

 

Actual wolves. 

 

“Huh, didn’t know that.”

 

Jordan shrugged. “Most of the Coven doesn’t believe it. It’s like an urban legend.”

 

“It’s not in any of the books.”

 

Jennifer who’d been watching with fascination finally joined in. “It’s not in any of the books  _ you’ve  _ read, you mean.”

 

“I’ve read all the Vampire histories there are.”

 

“And what of the fairytales?”

 

“Fairytales, seriously?”

 

She shrugged. “Some things hide in plain sight, it’s better that way.”

 

“Better for whom?” Stiles asked and she smiled cryptically.

 

“Isn’t that the question?”

 

She floated away to another section of the library before he could reply and he frowned. The book in front of him would never hold his interest now, who wanted to read about teas when they could read about people turning into actual wolves?

 

So Stiles put it away and started another one instead. In the corner of the fiction section, he found the book, large and heavy, bound in dark brown leather and embossed with a silver bat. Stiles rolled his eyes at that, a silver bat on a book in the Argent Coven house library, really? But he cracked it open with a nervous flutter to his heart.

 

_ ‘ _ _ Once upon a time-‘ _


End file.
